Vongola children
by Ayumu smile
Summary: Tsuna from now meet the future them with their children. Mpreg and Yaoi. 1827, XS, 8059, RyoheiHana, BF, 69D and others. OCs. Not sure with rating, First time, please read.
1. Chapter 1

A little girl of five was running around the living room, her lively giggle could be heard clearly by people nearby. This girl is Yamamoto Gokudera Saki, the daughter of the rain and storm guardian of the Vongola famiglia, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. She has a long silver hair tied into two ponytails and clear brown eyes. She was waiting for her parents to come out of the meeting room with the other children of the guardians.

Then there's sawada Hibari Dia, a five years old girl who is the daughter of the sky and cloud, Tsunayoshi and Kyoya. She has jet black hair tied cutely into a low ponytail and kind amber coloured eyes that was currently hidden by her eyelids. She was currently sleeping in one of the couches; in her arms was the plushy of a chibi cat. Sasagawa Ran, the daughter of Sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei was currently watching TV about modeling. She has light short silver hair, curled and big black eyes. A little boy with blond hair and blue eyes (that could turn red) was nibbling on some cookies and watching little Dia sleep. He is Cavallone Rokudo Kurogane.

Another girl, about four, who had blond hair and seemingly bored eyes, was just staring ahead. She is Angel, the daughter of varia members; Fran and Belphegor. Then there's Silvia, the daughter of Squalo and Xanxus, she was looking- no- glaring at whatever it is she is glaring at. She has stern looking eyes that somehow still seem cute and a short black hair that was spiked up a bit. These are the children of the Vongola family.

You may think how a man could get pregnant. Well the reason for this is because of an innocent pink dying will bullet which Reborn had fire at Tsuna just to test the effect of it. When nothing happens, he tried it on several other ukes, like Gokudera, Squalo, Fran, Shoichi and several other guys. They thought it was just a useless bullet but they found the result a few years after they had connected with their lover, they got pregnant. That is the story of how they got kids.

"Ah, sorry if you wait too long honey, now let's go back to the EXTREME!" Yelled one particular Sun guardian. He quickly picked up his daughter and rushed to the door, but suddenly the doors open from the outside and out come the Lightning guardian of the Vongola, Lambo Bovino.

"Sorry, if I'm late." He apologized, face flushed from embarrassment and exhaustion.

"The meetings already had done Lambo. Here, this is the notes of what we discussed." The tenth Vongola boss, Tsuna smiled and thrust out a pile of papers to the Bovino hit man. He cradled his sleeping daughter carefully while his husband, Hibari glared at everyone.

"Stupid Herbivores…" Muttered Hibari. Tsuna sighed while Gokudera the storm guardian start fighting with his husband. Yamamoto was laughing cheerfully, his little cute daughter sitting around his shoulders and her face buried in her fathers mess of black hair. Little Silvia ran to Squalo and snuggle chest when he picks her up. He just walked to the two fighting man and tried to stop the fight. The children just laughed when suddenly an explosion could be heard from somewhere behind them. They all turned around, protecting their children by hiding the kids behind them and facing the might be enemies. When the smokes had cleared and they could finally see the cause of the smokes, their eyes widen in shock, except for Xanxus and Hibari whose eyes narrowed. There in front of them were their ten years before counterpart.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did there would be an Mpreg for sure and a lot of yaoi…

I wanna thanks those that review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

It was a normal day for one Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth boss of Vongola. He woke up with a kick from Reborn that sent him flying to the wall. Then when he finished wearing his uniforms, he immediately rushed downstairs to eat his breakfast which had been eaten by the home tutor from hell.

"Reborn! That was my omelet!" yelled Tsuna depressed. Reborn just smirked.

"Tsu-kun, you are gonna be late!" Exclaimed Nana, smiling. Tsuna gasped and ran outside. Empty stomach or not, he can't come late to school.

He met up with two of his friends which were also his rain and storm guardian. Yamamoto Takeshi was laughing happily while his lover Gokudera Hayato kept on yelling profanities at him. Yamamoto just keeps smiling. Tsuna tried to break the one-sided fight by telling them they'll be late.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera was awed by his boss with his eyes growing wide and teary.

"Tsuna's right Gokudera, we'd better hurry or Hibari-san will bite us to death. Though with Tsuna it should be bite him to pleasure right! Ha ha ha" Yamamoto laughed again.

Tsuna blushed. His face was completely red while Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto for corrupting Juudaime's mind. When they reached school, they saw the scary head prefect leaning against the gate while glaring at the three.

"Herbivores, you are late. Do you wanna get bitten to death…"he snarled. Tsuna eeped while Gokudera glared at Hibari. 'Boyfriend or not Hibari-san is scary!' thought Tsuna.

"I don't get it Juudaime! Why does Juudaime like that stupid bastard. He glared at Juudaime and I bet he doesn't even have any emotions beside anger!" Complained Gokudera when lunch time comes that day.

Tsuna sighed and blushed. "That's because… I love him. I can't help it. And Kyoya's not that bad."

"Juudaime…" Gokudera faltered. Yamamoto just smiled and shoved a sushi into Gokudera mouth. Gokudera swallows it then turned to the baseball lover to continue their one-sided lover quarrel.

Tsuna smiled and was about to eat a rolled eggs when the door burst open and the rest of his friends and member of the famiglia came in.

"WOI SAWADA! Master Pao Pao told me to come here to the EXTREME! He said he wanted to talk about something EXTREMELY important!" Yelled Sasagawa Ryohei as he ran to the three friends who were sitting. Behind him were the rest of the groups the last coming in being Hibari who glared at everyone.

Tsuna blinked and tilted his head to the side cutely. He palmed his head when he finally processed the words. 'It must e Reborn's work' He thought depressed.

"Yup, It's my work Dame-Tsuna," Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere (from a flower pot) and startled Tsuna.

"REBORN! What are you up to now?" Tsuna earned a kick from Reborn who returned to his previous spot.

"You're 200 years too young to complaint Dame-Tsuna. Anyway, now that you're all gathered here, I need to tell you guys something." Everyone immediately stop talking and focused their attentions to Reborn. "Today, we need to go ten years into the future-"

"Wait- What? Reborn why do we need to go to the Fu-Oomph!"

"Don't interrupt when I'm speaking Dame Tsuna!" Reborn kicked Tsuna's face leaving a red mark of a shoe. "The ten years later Shoichi had sent us a message to come to the future to deal with something… It will also help you guys to learn what the mafia is all about." explained Reborn.

"Did something bad happen in the future Reborn-san" Gokudera asked worried. Reborn smirked and shook his head.

"We will know when we get there. Now all of you group in one place including you Hibari."

Everyone did what Reborn told them except for Hibari. "I refused to crowd around herbivores…" He growled out. Tsuna the make a puppy dog face which made Hibari blushed and he complied… reluctantly.

"Now…" Reborn held up a strange remote. "Prepare yourself." he pushed the button. The group felt as if they're sucked into something and the place where before was crowded with people was empty in a second leaving only a blue smoke in their place.

A/N: Sorry if it seems rushed. I forgot to do the disclaimers for the previous chapter. R n R. hopes you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn

A/N: This is still in the present Tsuna P.O.V.

Tsuna expected a lot of things to happen in the future. He became a Mafia boss, a new rival family that wanted to take over the world and even to find that the arcobaleno curse had been lifted. But he definitely did not expect to find himself PREGNANT and ABLE to have children with another GUY, and that said guy to be Hibari-san. Though he was happy he was still with Hibari-san…

"Hey… are you okay?" He heard the pleasant voice of his future counterpart who was looking at him worriedly. The rest of his guardian's reaction was expected. Gokudera had turned white and fainted at the spot, Yamamoto was laughing nervously while holding his about-to-be daughter. Hibari was silent but if you observed closely you could see his eyebrow twitching slightly. Mukuro was trying to look unaffected by laughing his signature laugh but you could see him sweating. Lambo being only 7 was only laughing telling how great Lambo was in the future and demanding candy. Chrome was trying to calm Mukuro down and Ryohei being the only one with a wife was saying how his daughter was EXTREMELY cute. Tsuna sighed… He thinks back to the time when they first arrive to the future.

'Flashback'

The blue smoke was starting to dissipate and the Vongola could faintly see the outline of people in front of them, Though the people were not just random people, they were their future counterpart who was looking at them warily and curiously. Not just that, their future self was carrying kids about five… wait what- Kids? Tsuna looked closely and sure enough they were kids who were either in the arms of their future self or just standing behind them.

"HIIIEEE!" Yelled Tsuna in surprised. That broke the silent and the future Tsuna was sighing in relief to find that it was just their past self and not some enemy who wanted to attack them. "What's going on? I thought you said something bad happened Reborn!" Reborn glared at Tsuna which caused him to hiee'd again.

"I did not say that dame-Tsuna; all I said was that we need to deal with something in the future." Reborn stated mattered of factly.

"Ano… are you guys the one that Shoichi asked for help from?" Asked a masculine voice which belong to none other than the decimo. Tsuna was shocked to find that he had a deep voice in the future…He just nodded. "Well, if anyone could do that it could only be ourselves huh." stated the older Tsuna to his guardians. They looked to be thinking before nodding some snapping their fingers as if it was obvious fact. Hibari just grunting and Xanxus glaring.

"Um… you guys..." The future counterpart turned to looked at the speaking Tsuna. "What exactly is THAT that you guys are talking about?" Tsuna asked feeling dread creeping up his body.

"Yeah! Don't talk like we are not here or something!" Yelled Gokudera trying to defend his Juudaime even when the person in front of them was also said Juudaime. Tsuna from the future chuckled and looked at his own storm guardian who was glaring at the young Italian Mafioso.

"Don't yell at the Juudaime brat!" Retorted older Gokudera.

"…" Gokudera paled bowing at both Tsuna saying how sorry he was when they were interrupted by the voice of a kid.

"Papa! That person looked like papa!" Yelled a silver haired girl, who was currently sitting on top of the future rain guardian's shoulders. The present Gokudera gawked at the kid… then turned his face to his future self who as if reading his thoughts nodded.

"That's my- meaning your- kids with that baseball idiot over there." He jerked his head to the future Yamamoto who just laughed.

Tsuna's mouth fell to the floor, while the current Yamamoto blinked. "So Gokudera and I adopted children?" He asked.

"Eeh! But I thought Gokudera hated kids!" Yelled Tsuna confused.

The future Gokudera blushed while the future Yamamoto laughed explaining to them what happened. "Nope. Hayato gave birth! Ha ha ha!" The future Gokudera slapped yamamoto head and proceeded to yelled at him about sprouting things without clearly explain things. Gokudera then faint at that moment.

After that outburst, the rest of their future self explained to them about what happened, pink bullets they becoming pregnant and so on.

'Flashback ends'

Tsuna looked at his future counterpart and decided to succumb to his fate. The future him looked happy with kids. 'Eh, wait a second…'

"Uhm… ano…"

"Called me Tsunayoshi, we are practically the same person." The future Tsuna said trying to help his younger self.

"Well… Tsunayoshi," Saying his own name sounded weird. "What exactly are we supposed to do here?"

"Well… actually it's a pretty simple job." Tsuna nodded. "All you guys need to do is take care of our kids while we need to settle things at Italy for a few months."

"Oh… that's all?" Tsuna asked curious. Tsunayoshi nodded. "That's quite simple…"Tsunayoshi sweat dropped.

"Why you guys don't just hired a maid or something! We can't just sit around babysitting kids!" yelled Gokudera. When did he wake up?

"The last time we did that, the maid ended up at the asylum shrieking things about devil kids." growled Future Gokudera. Tsuna sweat dropped… looks like it does not gonna be a normal job at all. "And we can't trust random people." When he said this, his eyes looked pained.

"And also, it's a good practice for you guys for future reference. And we trust you guys to protect the kids." Tsunayoshi continued.

"Protect them?" Asked Tsuna.

"They're the kids of the boss and his guardians… A lot of enemies are going to targeted them because they are also our weakness. We trust you guys to protect them and at the same time you guys are going to learned how to protect yourself. We are also gonna trained you before we need to go to the business which is still one month later."

Tsuna was about to argue when his future self glared at him causing him to agreed to it. Reborn smirked.

"Woi Tsunayoshi! You are also going to teach him about how to do paperwork right." Tsunayoshi nodded. "I will watch while you trained him."

Tsunayoshi smiled. "As sadistic as usual huh Reborn."

A/N: I don't know if it is good. I'm happy when I saw you guys reviewing my story though. Oh and the future Tsuna and guardians was at Japan actually. If you guys have ideas for the next chapter, please tell me that would make me happy. I'm blanked on what to do at the next chapter.

Till next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I don't own katekyo Hitman Reborn

A/N: First I want to thank Legendary-sama and Shiary for providing me the ideas to continue this story and for telling me the grammar mistake! Tee hee… Now let's continue!

'Dia's P.O.V'

I sat eating my cake as my parents explain to me how I am supposed to behave and not troubled our parents from the future who was right now sat on the sofa across from me. Younger mama was fidgeting while his eyes were watching everything at once and Younger papa sitting with a frown and arms crossed. I tilted my head.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I felt pain erupted from a spot on my head. I looked up and saw mama with a scolding look on her face which by the way not scary at all, papa said it make him look even more feminine.

"Dia-chan, listen when mama is talking!" I nodded. Mama sighed and looked at younger mama. Younger mama sat up and walked to me.

"Nice to meet you Dia-chan, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. I cam-"I frowned and tugged at the end of his clothes to stop him from talking.

"That's wrong mama, mama's name is Hibari Sawada Tsunayoshi! Did mama forget?" I asked curiously as I tilted my head to the side. I saw younger mama blushed and he started to wave his arms around saying things about haven't married yet.

"So… papa and mama are not together already?" I asked when he stopped explaining. Mama blushed and looked at younger papa.

"That's not it! We are but… we are not married yet so my names are still Sawada Tsunayoshi. And I am too young to married anyway!" Mama exclaimed. I gasped dramatically and ran to older mama.

"Mama… does that mean Dia's not born yet?" I asked tears welling up. Mama nodded but then he smiled and knelt so his eyes met mine.

"But Dia will be born soon." At that I smiled and I ran outside bringing my cake with me. At the doorway, I stopped and turned around.

"Mama! Papa! Dia's gonna go play with Saki and the rest!" I yelled before running full speed to the garden.

'Tsunayoshi P.o.v'

I smiled as I saw Dia-chan walked out. She's a nice kid. My smile dropped as I turned around and saw Hibari just sitting and looking at the doorway. I love Hibari-san that's true but… I don't know if I want to marry him. I felt someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see my older self smiling at me understandingly.

"You will know it soon…" he said while smiling at me. He turned around and walked to older Hibari's side and whispers something to him. "Anyway… let me show you guys to your room."

'Dia's P.O.V'

We were playing hide and seek and I was hiding behind some bushes. It was the perfect hiding spot because I could see where everyone was hiding except for Kuro-kun, Saki-chan, and Silva-chan. They're really good at hiding. No one can find them for hours no matter where you seek.

"Woi!" I yelped and jumped. I turned around so quickly I felled. I rubbed my sore butt and looked at the person who spoke, afraid it was ran-chan, the seeker. Thankfully it was just Angel.

"Woi peasants, my younger papa were looking at me weirdly before. Do you think they will destroy us?" She asked in an emotionless face. Typical Angel. I frowned not getting what she's saying.

"What are you talking about? Who's gonna abandon us?"

"Our younger parents…"

"Huh? But mama said that I am not born yet… so how could mama and papa destroy me?" I thought Angel chan is smart so how could that happen.

"That's what I meant. They're from the past where they're not even married yet. If they didn't get married they wouldn't have us and then we would cease to exist in this future. That's what I meant."

"But mama and papa love me… They wouldn't even think of doing that."

"Your papa and mama on this future that is. Not the one from the past who haven't got to know you yet." My eyes widen. Would they do that? Would younger mama and papa destroy me? I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"I DON'T WANT THAT!" I yelled which indirectly reveal my position to Ran. "How to make sure younger mama and papa are together in the future so they would want to have me?" I asked Angel. She's smart; she would know what to do.

"I found you Angel! Dia!" Exclaimed Ran triumphantly.

"Now's not the time to play hide and seek. We need to find a way to make sure our younger parents stay together and we still being born!" At my words, the rest of my friends reveal themselves and one by one they walked towards us.

"What are you talking about Dia-chan?" Asked Saki curiously. The rest just stared at us. I proceeded to tell them what I just discussed with Angel in a business like way.

"Our parents (hic) cease to exist (hic) us (hic) together! "Or at least I tried to talk in a business like way. I bawled and the rest just become even more dumbfounded. Angel then tells them about it. By the time she was finish talking, they become serious.

We decided to make a plan to make sure that it will not happen. By evening we have a triumphant smirk on our face.

"Plan make sure papa and mama are together will now commence!" I yelled as I pumped my hand upwards.

"Oy!" They all yelled pumping their arms upwards. With that we ran towards the Vongola mansion. This plan is sure to work.

'Silvia's P.O.V'

"Angel, why did you lie? You know as I do that OUR younger parents didn't came to this time." I exclaimed as I turned my stern eyes towards the emotionless girls.

"Because Angel is bored. And Di is way too trusting of others." Her tone was flat as she said this. I rolled my eyes but then I smirked.

"Thing's gonna be interesting starting tomorrow…" with that I laughed.

"Tsuna's P.O.V'

I felt the hair on my neck's rise up and I shivered. "Why do I get the feeling something's gonna happened…" I asked myself as I stared out the window. Hibari was sleeping with his head on my laps so I can't move about. I sighed. "Maybe it's just my imagination.

Third person P.O.V

Unknown to Tsuna a certain Hitman tutor was disguising himself as a picture who was currently smirking. This same Hitman had heard what the children was talking and can't wait to see the start of his student tortu- no lesson for tomorrow.

A/N: yeah… I am sorry if it's not that good. Read and Review! Oh and next chapter is about the plan the kids had discussed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn

A/N: Seriously, when I was planning this story, my Ideas were different but for some reason, when I started writing, my hand writes the story on its own. Thanks for those that review and now I present you with chapter 5, hope you like it…

It was morning and Tsuna was sitting silently at the dining room, poking his food. His future counterpart had gone away earlier, saying he had a job to do. Tsuna sighed cursing his bad lucks when suddenly he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. He glanced downwards and his eyes met with the hazel eyes of his future daughter who was looking at him worriedly.

"Mama, why are mama not eating?" Tsuna blinked, still not used to being called mama. He paused before answering, trying to find the right reason to use.

"Well, mama's not really hungry right now," Tsuna answered smiling at the girl. The girl blinked and walked closer to Tsuna. She dragged the set next to Tsuna's backward so she could have some space to raise herself to the horizontal plane of the chair. Tsuna couldn't help but smiled at the cuteness she displayed while she's struggling to lift herself upwards. He stood up trying to help her daughter by raising her and sat her on his laps. The girl smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Mama smelt nice…" she whispered as she laid her head on Tsuna's chest. Her eyes closing briefly before opening again. Then, she raised her face up to Tsuna and in a scolding tone said, "Mama should always eat breakfast in the morning so mama would be healthy and strong!" Tsuna chuckle at her motherly behavior before relenting at her demand. He grabbed the spoon and stuffed his breakfast into his mouth and downing the foods with a glass of milk. When his plates cleaned of the foods, he turned to his daughter and flashed her a toothy smiled not knowing some of the foods were stuck to her.

"Done!" The girl laughed when she saw her mother's teeth.

"Mama's teeth are dirty!" she laughed gain. Tsuna blushed, quickly scrubbing his teeth with a napkin that was placed near the plate.

"Is it gone Dia-chan?" Tsuna asked, embarrassed. Dia stopped laughing and looked at her father before nodding and smiling.

"Yup!"

"What's gone herbivores…?" Asked a familiar voice from behind him. He tuned around and sure enough, there stood his lover, hair messy from sleep and eyes halfway closed giving a sexy look which made Tsuna blushed again, this time for a different reason from before.

"Good morning papa!" Dia greeted in a loud voice which earned her a glare from Hibari. Dia whimper and snuggled closer to Tsuna. 'Younger papa's scary' she thought.

"Morning… but no loud voice so early in the morning or I'll bite you-"

: Morning Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled loudly, in attempt to stop Hibari from saying 'to death' to a five years old girl who was supposed to be their daughter.

Hibari glared at Tsuna and Tsuna glared back. He put Dia in his chair and walked over to Hibari whispering in a low voice.

"Herbivore, what do you think you are doing?" Hibari said in a cold tone. Tsuna gulped at the animosity that was directed at him for doing what Hibari already told not to do.

"Hibari-san, you shouldn't say that to a kid!" Hibari raised an eyebrow, since when did he make an exception when it was a matter concerning about the order in Nanimori and the rules. "She is our daughter Hibari-san!" Hibari blinked. 'Ah.' He thought as he remembered the incident from the day before. He glanced at his daughter who was looking with wide eyes and a worried looked. Her expression changed when she notice her papa looking at her and she give a wide kind smiled that mirrored those of his mother and his heart softened a little.

Hibari sighed and walked over to the table, eating his already prepared miso soup silently. He looked around the table and turned toward Tsuna when he realizes something.

"Where are your herbivorous friends?" He asked.

"That's when Tsuna realize he hasn't seen them either. "Now that you mention it, where are Gokudera and the rest?" Tsuna glanced around trying to find the familiar face of his guardians when his daughter interrupted.

"Uncle Gokudera and Uncle Yamamoto went out with Saki and their younger self to go to the park and met with Saki's grandpa. Uncle Ryohei is running around the city for his morning exercise and younger uncle Ryohei is with Ran-chan at their house with auntie Hana. Uncle Mukuro brought younger uncle Mukuro with Kuro-kun to visit Uncle Dino," She paused fingers to her lips, trying to remember where the rest is, "Uhm… Dia think Varia went back home to their own mansion and Lambo-nii is training with younger Lambo-nii so younger Lambo wouldn't trouble mama so much if an enemy attack." Tsuna was impressed Dia remember all of hat. He went towards her and pats her head.

"Thanks for telling me Dia-chan!"

After that they both heard a thumped and both look toward Hibari who was slump over the table with his head on the table. His face was a bit reddish and his eyes glazed over.

Tsuna rushed toward him and cradled him; worry was evident in Tsuna's feature as he used a napkin to rub Hibari's face that was a bit stained with miso soup.

"Hibari-san! Are you aright? Hibari-san!" Tsuna asked as he shook Hibari's shoulder. Tsuna didn't know what to do now cause this never happened before.

"Mama! We can bring papa to a guest room that is really near to here so papa could lie on the bed!" Dia suddenly said startling Tsuna. Tsuna nodded thinking it was the best action and used all his strength to carry the heavier Hibari before following his daughter as she led him towards the left side of the mansion. After a few agonizing moments-for Tsuna that is- they finally reach the guest room that Dia mention. Tsuna the proceeded to carry Hibari to the room but halfway to the destination –which is the bed- he fell unable to handle the weight anymore causing Hibari to fell as well. Tsuna then smelled something that he didn't expect when Hibari breath into his face, eyes closed and face reddish. Tsuna himself was struggling to take in breath after breath to replace the oxygen he lost as energy by carrying Hibari. 'Why does Hibari smell like Sake?" Tsuna pondered when he heard a click from behind. He turned around and run toward the door twisting the knob and finding out that door was indeed lock. Probably from the outside.

"Dia-chan, are you out there?"

"Ye-Yes…" Stuttered Dia. She felt guilty but she knows this need to be done.

"Can you please go to the… wherever you go to find the keys or just find the person who keep the keys and asked him to unlock us! Can you do that?" Tsuna asked, yelling so his voice could be heard through the thick door.

"Dia can't!"

Her answers took Tsuna by surprise that it took him a few minutes to reply. "Why can't you?"

"Dia won't opened this door until papa and mama have…Uhm…what is it?" She stopped trying to remember the words but then give up. "Well, whatever papa and mama and d so that papa and mama love each other even more and-and be inti-intimate with each other." Suddenly the words she was looking fro flashed to her head. "For that papa must have sex with mama!"

'Tsuna was so shocked at what he's hearing that he choked on his own saliva. How did an innocent five years old girl say a-not-so-innocent thing that easily?

"Who- who said that?" Tsuna yelled, his face beet red from embarrassment and anger at the person who teach her daughter such words.

"Angel-chan said that and she's also the one who give Dia the medicine for papa," That explains the sake smell from Hibari-san! "Gomen mama but don't worry! Dia-chan will come back two hours later cause Angel chan said that sex is a long pro- proshedoor, Dia will opened the door later okay! Gomen papa! Mama! Bye bye!" With that Dia took off running, happy that the plan is in commence but feel extremely guilty for doing this to her parents.

"Dia! Dia!" Tsuna yelled trying to cal back Dia. he sighed in hopelessness when he heard her footsteps fading. "What should I do?" he sighed.

Tsuna yelped in surprise when he felt himself being embraced from behind. He turned around to see his attacker only to see the flush face of his drunken lover.

"Her-Herbivores (pant) I feel hot (pant)" panted Hibari in a seductive voice. Tsuna blushed and he couldn't help but moaned when he felt Hibari's lips on her neck. "Help me shed my clothes (pant)"

Tsuna was crying at his predicament. 'What am I going to do now?'

A/N: I'm not sure if you guys like this story or not… But read and review please…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: Don't own Katekyo hitman reborn

A/N: Sorry for the late updates! I don't really know how to describe Gokudera behavior! As you can see from my previous yamagoku fic… if you read it that is.

Gokudera grumbled and cursed under his breath as he was forced to sit with the little bundle of silver hair who was currently at his lap. The girl was squirming before she stopped, finding a comfortable position. Suddenly, she turned her head and looked at him with an easy-going smile like her daddy, Yamamoto have.

"Papa! Papa! The plane's gonna soar to the sky! Then we're gonna meet grandpa and eat LOTS Of sushi!" she exclaimed, eyes wide and sparkling, with her lips pulled into a large grin. Gokudera just 'tch' at her, turning his face to the side in an attempt to hide the smile he almost showed. His cheek was tinted a bit red from the cuteness she displayed.

Hayato who was sitting next to him smirked before plopping his cheek on his palm and leaned against the window using his hand as leverage (Is this correct?). "Saki, don't eat too much sushi or you'll be an idiot like that daddy of yours." Snorted Hayato. Saki started to look worried and bit on her lower lips.

"Then…then I'm gonna eat some sushi only!" Her face actually look determined that Takeshi who was behind them chuckled.

"Ha ha! Saki, you're just too cute! Hayato, eating too much sushi won't make someone and idiot!" Takeshi laughed. Hayato turned to him and gave him a soft glare.

"Really? Looking at you, it's not that convincing."

"But Hayato, if I'm smart I won't have any reason for you to tutor me! Then when could I flirt with you with no one watching." Hayato blushed and hit Takeshi head.

"That's all you think about stupid baseball-idiot!"

Saki blinked and tugged at Gokudera's shirt hem, "Ne, young papa, why did papa called Daddy's stupid when daddy's result is reeeaaallyy good?" She asked, straining the really part.

"Cause he's a stupid baseball-idiot." Gokudera replied.

Saki tilted her head to the side confused. She scrambled off Gokudera's lap and ran a few seats behind where sat Yamamoto, currently sleeping. A stewardess immediately scolded her to not run in the airplane.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Saki yelled, shaking Yamamoto's knees. Yamamoto stirred a bit before his eyes opened looking at Saki.

"Saki-chan?" He asked yawning before rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?" He looked at Saki worriedly.

Saki shook her head. "Nothing's wrong!" She answered. "Daddy, pick me up!" She exclaimed, raising her arms upwards toward Yamamoto. Yamamoto smiled and picked her up, putting her on his lap. Saki scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his chest snuggling closer. Yamamoto smiled happily at this gesture. He moved his hand to her head and stroked her head, watching as her hair parted easily and smoothly.

"Your hair colour is like Gokudera, it is also soft and silky like him. It must run in the family huh!" He laughed. Saki just grunted and snuggled closer, not a few minutes later her breath became even and her eyes were closed tight in sleep.

"Hey, it seems like you get to know each other huh," Said Takeshi as he get in the seat next to Yamamoto. He grabbed something long wrapped with fabric and pulled the fabric off, revealing a sharp swords that glinted when the lights hits it. Then he proceeded to clean it. Some passengers immediately gasped and some even fainted at the sight of said swords but Takeshi paid them no attention.

Hearing the commotion, both Gokudera and Hayato turned to look at their back to see their lovers and husband respectively with one smiling and holding a child and the other one cleaning swords. It was a scene from insane movies of killing. The passengers kept on backing off, afraid the friendly looking and handsome man would kill them if they're near to him.

Gokudera immediately stood up and yelled at Takeshi for 'showing off his weapon' while Hayato was counting the cost of the damage that was happening, either it was physically or mentally.

Takeshi laughed and glanced at the swords before deeming it's clean and hiding it using the fabric again. Gokudera growled and Hayato scowled, knowing he was gonna trouble his Juudaime with the trouble that was about to happen. Hayato stood up and stomp off to Yamamoto, grabbed the sleeping Saki gently, and walked back to his seat to put her down. He was grumbling about 'stupid husband who's oblivious to other people impression while cleaning stupid sword.'

When Saki woke up, she was surprised and impressed by what she saw.

Her older daddy and papa were fighting quietly with papa poking daddy's forehead hard, while daddy was laughing nervously.

On the other side, young papa was yelling and pulling out dynamite stick in front of a buff-looking man that was sneering at papa, while young daddy tried to restrain him. 'It seems like I missed a lot of things' she thought unhappily, trotting to her young papa.

"Papa, what are you doing?" She asked happily. The buff-man looks at her through the corner of his eyes and smirked, an evil plan was forming on his head. In a second, he grabbed Saki and holds her against him, pinning her small neck with his big arm. Saki choked.

This immediately captured the attention of the two older guardians whose eyes immediately widen in shock. Takeshi and Yamamoto eyes became slits and they leaked a huge amount of killing intent that some of the passengers actually peed on their pants, some fainted and some shaking to the core of their bone. The buff man was also shaking but he tried to look strong.

"Don't- don't you dare came closer or this kid's neck will be snapped!" He growled. Saki gasped as the man's hold tightens and Hayato was shaken at the sound.

"Don't you dare!" growled Gokudera threateningly.

The buff man laughed. "Try me…"

A/N: Yeah… a cliff hanger! Sorry, but I thought that was a good place to stop. I'm not really sure how long will this story be. I'm sorry for those who read I will protect you, I'm gonna update it after I finish this story. Thank-you for reading and I hope you like this chapter and haven't gotten bored yet.

Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

A/N: Sorry for the late update! This is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

"Don't- don't you dare came closer or this kid's neck will be snapped!" He growled. Saki gasped as the man's hold tightens and Hayato was shaken at the sound.

"Don't you dare!" growled Gokudera threateningly.

The buff man laughed. "Try me…"

Gokudera growled. He's gonna kill that man that dare to touch His daughter. He looked around him trying to find a solution and a way out of this without harming the girl or exploding the entire airplane. Usually he wouldn't mind but at this height they would die.

Saki whimpered at the hold the man had on her neck. It was too tight and she felt out of breath, her vision going in and out. She gasped, taking in a deep breath as she looked at her parents. Her younger parents looked angry and ready to kill someone, her older parents were angry as well but their expression was calm and their killing intent was too strong that even Saki felt like crying. There were a few passengers who pissed in their parents at the killing intent her parents produced.

She felt something nudging her thigh and tried to look at it as best as she could. She saw something that made her thought of a plan. She looked up at her older papa and mouthed the words 'tell him to not lift me up'. Her papa seems to get it and quickly looked scared as hell. Her papa was a good actor…

"Please, let her go and don't ever lift her up! She's too scared of height!" The guy who captured her was stupid and boastful so he did just that. Papa was right in saying a lot of people are just too boastful which led them to being too stupid. The man lifts her up using the back of her shirt collar as a lever and with that Saki's hand were free. She smirked and turned her body in the air, kicking the man in the face HARD. The man's body fell to the left with the force of the kick. Saki's body was airborne as the man let her gripped slackened. Hayato jumped and captured her before she hit the ground.

"Mataku… troubling people like this." Hayato grunted as he hugged her daughter close to him and sat up. Takeshi crouched down and grinned at her.

"Saki is so strong! Now, that's my daughter!" He complimented. Saki's eyes widen in happiness and she smiled happily at her daddy. Gokudera dropped to his knees and he let out a deep breath, relief. Yamamoto dropped his stances and laughed as he also kneels to smile at his daughter who smiled at him in return.

After they beat up the buff guy more, they (Yamamoto and Takeshi) apologized to the passenger and the airplane staff's causing the girls and women to have hearts on their eyes. Hayato and Gokudera went to sleep with Saki lying in Hayato's lap, a smile still on her face.

A couple hours later, they finally landed and as Takeshi stepped out of the plane he took in a deep breath.

"Ah, I miss the air in Japan!" He exclaimed cheerily. Hayato just snorted and walked out as well, followed by Gokudera and Yamamoto who were currently holding Saki.

They took their luggage and put it in the limousine that was prepared for them, telling the driver to drop it off on the hotel they had booked the day before. After that, they walked to Yamamoto and Takeshi's father place. Yamamoto and Gokudera were currently wearing a cap so people wouldn't stare at two pair of doppelganger at the same place with one pair being older than the other pair.

Saki was just smiling and running all the way, being an energetic girl she is. When they finally reached it, they were greeted by Tsuyoshi who immediately glomped Saki happy at seeing his granddaughter. Yamamoto blinked at his future father who had gray hair and wrinkle face but he still had the same energy as usual. They talked and eat sushi with Hayato warning Saki to not eat too much and Gokudera sulking at being useless on the plane. It was good end to a rather tiring day.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BASEBSALL IDIOT!"

Or not…

Well, I'm sorry for the rather short chapter but at least I uploaded right?... right?... Sorry. Anyway, I will update next chapter if I had at least 3 reviews for this one, I would be happy, more so if the review is more! Sorry for any grammar mistake but please no flame… Read and Review! =)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn

A/N: This is the awaited chapter! (he he?) There is a bit lime but I'm not confident so I will change the rating to M. (Cough) (Cough) Hope you guys will like it!

Oh, there's one review that tell me this story is similar to another story called Vongola daughter, I'm really sorry if this is the same but the Dia's name was suggested by a friend and the plot was inspired by numerous stories of Tsuna travelling to future and my growing love for Mpreg stories… Gomen! Could you guys tell me the author of the story 'Vongola daughter' so I could properly apologized!

And tell me if I should change Dia's name and I would gladly do so! (Determine face)

Without further ado:-

A raven haired girl about five was sitting down on the sofa munching on cookies. Her eyebrows were scrunched in a worried frown as she kept glancing at the clock and a hallway that's a bit dark. After a few minutes of glancing at the dark empty hallway, the girl reverted her attention back to her shoes, tracing each picture and the shape just to pass the time. Any sound she heard would cause her to stare at the hallway and any unlucky person who stood there would receive her infamous glare that can freeze even the Pacific Ocean.

She sighed rubbing her sleeve on her mouth to clean it from the crumbs left by the cookies she ate. A pat on her shoulder causes her to jump up in surprise and she turned around quickly and peered over the couch to see who had done it. Her eyes locked with the blue eyes of a blond haired boy, who is very cute, and was currently smirking at her. She blushed as she glared at the boy standing there casually in a green hooded T-shirt and short jeans that reached his knee.

"What do you want Kurogane?" The girl yelled, seething in anger. The boy snorted as he answered.

"Nothing Dia-chan. Just wandering if your stupid plan works or not?" The boy's smirk widened. The girl, Dia, glared as she huffed at him. She plopped back down on the couch and continued munching cookies, her worries forgotten and angry at the boy who stood behind her who was currently smiling softly at the girl's cute pout. He had managed to distract her attention to him. She looked better angry than sad, she looked beautiful when she smiled and laughed, that's what he like about her.

'She's fine now…' He thought as a light blush dusted his cheek. His smile and kind thoughts were unnoticed by the girl who was still munching angrily. The boy jumped easily into the spot next to her. She glared at him before deciding to just ignore him.

So there the children sat, unaware of the scream of the girl's mom that resonated in the room located at the hallway.

A spiky brunette gasped as he could felt teeth nipping at his collarbone. His face red and eyes glazed over. A dark haired man was leaning on him, trapping him. Both of his arms were at either side of him, wrist grasped tightly in the dark haired man's grip.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" He shrieked, trying to release his hand as the man bit too hard on his neck, drawing blood from it.

-A bit of lime-

"You are mine herbivore…" The man above him rasped out, cheeks tinted a red hue as he looked at the brunette eyes. The brunette gasped as he saw lust, love and possessiveness in the man's eyes and struggled more. The black haired man growled and he quickly grabbed both the brunette's wrist with one hand and held it on the wall above said brunette head. Now with one arm free, he moved it downwards, slipping it into his shirt and roaming the boy's chest and stomach. He tweaked a nipple causing the brunette to arch and moaned.

"Hi-Hibari-san! We shouldn't do this! Other people might hear us, Hibari-San!" The brunette pleaded his breath short and raspy. Hibari stopped and raised his eyes to meet Tsuna as he slowly leaned forward.

Soft flesh meet with soft flesh as Hibari moved his lips against Tsuna. Tsuna whimpered as Hibari's hand moved downward and he quickly gasped as Hibari pinched his ass cheek. Hibari immediately took this chance to thrust his tongue into Tsuna hot mouth. He taste every inch of Tsuna's mouth groaning at the delicious taste of it. Hibari coaxed Tsuna's tongue to a battle of dominance which he won of course.

Tsuna moaned, blushing more if that was possible. His body felt hot and he felt like fainting from the intensity. His embarrassment rose up when he felt his pants tightened.

Hibari lowered his free hand to Tsuna's crotch and started stroking it through his pants causing Tsuna to mewl and moaned at the sensation. He was about to release by that alone when Hibari suddenly slumped on top of him causing them both to lay sprawled on the floor. Tsuna groaned in frustration and stared at Hibari through half-lidded eyes.

"Hibari-san?" He asked confused at the motionless figure on top of him. He carefully lifted the heavier form of Hibari off him into the floor. Hibari's eyes were clasped shut and there was a huge tent on his pants. Tsuna's face reddened. 'What should I do?' he thought.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed in frustration. It didn't help that he had his own problem to deal with. He blushed rising to his feet and walked quickly to the bathroom to deal with his problem. Why he didn't notice it before he didn't know and he didn't want to waste time pondering about it. He took a cold shower, clothes and all –He didn't want to risk it if Hibari woke up- and quickly go back out to see that Hibari's erection had gone down.

-Lime end-

Tsuna had been sitting at the wall near the door as he watched Hibari slept with a peaceful look and smile. He was shivering due to the cold and a red blush had started to develop on his cheek, this time it's not caused by pleasure. He was panting and his eyes were a bit glazed. He crawled toward where Hibari lay due to the fact he found himself to weak to walk and lay down next to him. He snuggled into Hibari's chest and relished in the heat Hibari emitted, feeling warm. Hibari who was unconscious turned to face Tsuna and wrapped his arms around the shivering form, his eyebrows scrunched in a worried frown. Even unconscious, Hibari knew he had to protect the figure in his arms right at that moment. There the lover sleep, one sick the other unconscious, unaware of everything else in the world.

A/N: I think that's a good spot to stop… Sorry for the bad grammar and even sorry for the lame attempt at lime. (Blush) It took my all to finish it. (Blush) (Cough) (Blush) hope you guys like it and review! At least review it for my effort to hide it from the teacher! (Whine) *Wrote during class since that's the time I get ideas*

Read and Review


End file.
